danballfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:EXP
Text file with EXP for each level. * Who added the link to the EXP file? --Justme2 15:40, 20 November 2008 (UTC) * I think you should not include a file using some strange unkown file hosters. Instead we could make a own page with the long list in the wiki. --Justme2 15:40, 20 November 2008 (UTC) * It hasn't been confirmed that you can actually reach such a high level. In the comments section somebody even claims the oposite: "Mr.X #lUHFvyGj 2008/11/19 22:43 In this game,the max lv. is lv.99 I know it because I use Cheat Engine to edit the exp." If it is true what Mr.X is telling, the EXP list above lvl 99 would not be a good idea, because this gives a wrong impression. --Justme2 15:40, 20 November 2008 (UTC) ** I feel that it is not practical to list EXP values beyond level 30. We should remove the file. --bewnt 15:52, 20 November 2008 (UTC) *** There haven't been any complaints. Done. -- 12:43, 24 November 2008 (UTC) **** That's me. I forgot to log in. --Justme2 12:45, 24 November 2008 (UTC) First of all, I uploaded the file. I could write it in a page, but it would surely get deleted. Second, that guy who said he tested it is just a lier. SR crashes with Cheat Engine, tested in 4 machines. The max level is 4095. You can get to higher levels, but if you save, it turns back to 1. It's OK that the link got deleted, I think nobody can reach level 50 and more. Bildramer 14:26, 24 November 2008 (UTC)Bildramer ANSWER: The max level is the enemy with the highest level in your current version + 10, so that means for now, version 8.4's highest level enemy is both pyramid boss and red boss box tree, they are both level 50, so here is a math formular: (X is the max level) (Y is the level of the enemy with highest level) X=Y+10 thats it, and if you use version 8.4 for example, X=50+10 X=60 so the highest level for version 8.4 is 60, should we add this to our level page? or is it already there? -sluggy EXP Calc If someone knows how to make simple applets, do you think we can implement the equation of how much EXP is needed to get from LV X or from EXP X, or how many levels you gain from getting X EXP?-- SandMaster ( ODBF, BSGF, Talk) 13:47, 9 March 2009 (UTC) : Since you have a "from ..." part in your sentence I think you forgot the "to ..." part (or my english is just to bad). I think this is possible, but it requires some effort. Before I start I want to exactly know how we want to have this calclulator. What is the question the user wants to answer with this calculator? One possibility would be: :* Input fields: :** Current EXP :** Target LV :* Output field: :** Required EXP to reach the target LV :I think even a more advanced version is possible: :* Input fields: :** Current EXP :** Target LV :** Enemy LV :** Enemy EXP :* Output fields: :** Required EXP to reach the target LV :** Required number of kills of this enemy to reach the target LV :The other way you described is: :* Input fields: :** Current EXP :** Aquired EXP :* Output fields: :** (Current LV) :** Resulting LV after getting the acquired EXP : --Justme2 14:57, 9 March 2009 (UTC) :The advanced version sounds very nice, it might make a good addition to our little projects collection... --Yonder 21:14, 9 March 2009 (UTC) EXP earned through a level-up Let's say I'm level 70 and I only need 4000 exp to level up. I kill the Ice Castle Boss. Do I earn the all the exp as a level 70 (8000), or is it split 50-50 and I get half as a 70 (8000/2=4000) and half as a 71 (7200/2=3600), aka 7600? Dire Storm (talk) 16:18, August 19, 2014 (UTC) Checked by starting a new save and killing 1 Cyan Smiley Walker and 10 Green Smiley Walker. You get all the EXP, just as if you did not level up from the kill. In your example you should get 8000 EXP. Ivan247Talk Page 16:42, August 19, 2014 (UTC)